Brackets that are embedded into a concrete slab, such as the foundation of a building, are well known in the art. Such lift brackets are typically used with a lifting mechanism to lift a foundation above the ground on which the foundation was formed. A foundation may need to be lifted above the ground due to instability of the ground. Such instability may cause cracks to form or otherwise weaken the foundation. Once the foundation is lifted, it is fixed to piers embedded in the ground that support the foundation for the life of the foundation. The foundation may be supported above the ground by only a few inches, one to two feet or more, and may be supported a full floor or more above the ground, for example if the building is elevated or the slab is an upper floor or roof.
In some cases, a lift bracket may be installed for use with a damaged existing foundation to lift it. In this situation, a hole may be cut into the foundation wherein a bracket is installed, permitting the foundation to be lifted by the bracket to effect repairs.
In other cases, lift brackets are embedded in the foundation when it is first formed. The foundation is then lifted above the ground when the foundation has sufficiently cured. This prevents unstable ground from causing subsequent damage to the foundation.
However, lift brackets and lift mechanisms have several disadvantages. Specifically, most lift brackets are relatively expensive. In addition, the load carrying capacity of most lift brackets is relative low. Therefore, many lift brackets are needed to lift a foundation, further increasing the costs of a such a process. Further still, several components remain embedded in the foundation after the lifting process. The remaining components may be visible and are not usually considered aesthetically pleasing. Even further still, some designs require access to the space beneath the foundation to secure the foundation after the lifting process. This can be difficult depending on the distance the foundation is raised.
Considering the above limitations, a need exists for an improved slab lift bracket.